Edo AlBis
''Note: If you are looking for the original, Earth Land couple, see AlBis.'' |Race1 = Human |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Magic Guns |Character2 = Bisca |Kanji2 = ビスカ |Romaji2 = Bisuka |Alias2 = Bis-Bis |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Magic Guns |Image Gallery = Edo AlBis/Image Gallery }} Edo AlBis (エド アルビス Edo Arubisu) is a canon pair between Alzack and Bisca, the Edolas counterparts of Fairy Tail Mages, Alzack Connell and Bisca Connell. About Alzack and Bisca Alzack Alzack (アルザック Aruzakku) is a member of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild. He is the Edolas counterpart of Alzack Connell. The Edolas version of Alzack is seen being extremely affectionate towards Bisca and vice versa, unlike their respective Earth Land counterparts. Alzack calls Bisca "Bis-Bis". Bisca Bisca (ビスカ Bisuka) is a member of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild. She is the Edolas counterpart of Bisca Connell. Bisca has long green hair, purple eyes and a pale complexion. She wears red lipstick, a pink cowboy hat, a yellow neck scarf and a purple halter bikini similar to the one her counterpart used in the Miss Fairy Tail contest, with dark brown boots. Unlike Bisca Connell, Bisca is extremely affectionate towards Alzack, and vice versa. She also calls him "Al-Al". She isn't as shy as her counterpart; freely showing her affection towards Alzack, something her counterpart isn't able to do. History Since Alzack and Bisca only appeared in the Edolas arc, their history is unknown or have not yet been told. Relationship Alzack and Bisca are extremely affectionate towards each other, they are often seen together and even gave each nicknames.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 169, Page 18 Synopsis Edolas Arc When Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell, Happy and Carla infiltrate Edolas Fairy Tail, Alzack and Bisca are seen sitting close to each other with Bisca hugging Alzack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 169, Page 18 When the intruders are discovered, Alzack and Bisca ignore them and begin plans to take a job together.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 79 After the Fairy Hunter arrives and the guild is transported into a safer location, Natsu explains his story. The guild is skeptical at first but believes the story, realizing that the Natsu they are speaking to is not the same Natsu that they know. When Natsu and the group ask for directions to the capital, Alzack, Bisca, with the rest of the guild, tries to discourage them to no avail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 2-5 Just as Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster and Coco were about to be defeated by the Royal Army, Alzack, Bisca, with the rest of the guild, arrives and fights the Royal Army.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 15-19 The fight, however, did not last long as the Magic was being removed by Mystogan and his plan, causing everyone to panic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 11-14 Before being sent back to Earth Land, Gray cheers up the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild by telling them that they don't need Magic to be a Guild, they only need their comrades. Alzack and Bisca are last seen watching the Earth Land Fairy Tail's departure with a smile on their face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 12-13Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Page 17 References Navigation Category:Edo AlBis Category:Couples Category:Canon Couples Category:Edolas Couples